The present invention relates to a device for injecting current at radio frequency into electric wiring.
Radio frequency current injection in wiring is typically carried out for evaluating electromagnetic susceptibility of electronic devices connected to electric wiring and electromagnetic compatibility with the environment of electronic systems consisting of wiring and electronic devices. Electronic systems are subject to bad functioning due to electromagnetic fields in their working environment. This is the case that may occur with an electronic system installed on a vehicle passing near electromagnetic sources, for example radio transmitters.
In order to test susceptibility of electronic processing units in electromagnetic fields, at present the wiring and relevant processing units are tested in shielded anechoic chambers, wherein high intensity electromagnetic fields are created. The results obtained by this method are most satisfactory, but there is an economic drawback in that such anechoic chambers are extremely expensive.
Therefore, an effort has been made in trying to get around the problem by constructing devices for carrying out electromagnetic susceptibility tests without using anechoic chambers. These devices are positioned on sheaves of cables and radio frequency electric currents are injected into them, so as to simulate interference of electromagnetic fields on electronic systems.
At present, available devices of the above kind have exhibited low operational efficiency with frequencies over 500 MHz. In other cases, said devices are considerably cumbersome and are not suitable for use on a short wiring or within a limited space.